Ted Mobsy,imposteur
by Mikanin
Summary: En 2030 , Marshall décide de raconter à ses enfants le début de la relation entre Ted et la Mother. Mi-2014, la Mother doit partir pour Philadelphie pour ses études, à 130 km de New-york.Ted comme à son habitude, fait son " Mosby" et se demande si l'univers veut vraiment qu'ils soient ensemble. La Mother supporte la distance,mais Ted se dit peut-être qu'elle n'est pas la bonne...


_ Cette histoire accentue le côté salaud de Ted qu'on peut lui trouver dans l'épisode avis à moi est que Ted n'a jamais trouvé "The one" et que la Mother n'est que le choix final d'un Ted approchant de la quarantaine et désespéramment seul car il cherchait exactement la même chose que Marshall au final. C'est une vision assez cynique des choses et très loin de la série originale, je ne peux pas dire le contraire et le côté irréel est clairement dit à la fin. Mais écrire une histoire où Ted n'est pas forcément le narrateur et où ses mauvais côtés ressortent à été assez amusant je dois dire.  
_

_J'ai voulu gardé certain terme de l'anglais original en espérant que cela ne vous dérangera pas dans la lecture mais ils sont juste irremplaçable par le Français.(Legendary par exemple) Mais bon je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis. :) _

_ Année 2030 , suite à une visite imprévue de Ted et de sa femme , Marshall décide , pour le bien de ses enfants, de leur raconter la vraie histoire qui se cache derrière Ted Mosby,l'homme le plus heureux de la terre vu de l'exté invite donc Daisy et Marvin à s'installer sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse leur raconter la vérité sur la relation entre Ted et sa femme._

Marshall : Les enfants , que pensez-vous de votre oncle Ted et de sa femme ?

Marvin sans réfléchir : Je pense qu'ils vont très bien ensemble et qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l' cette question Papa ?

Daisy tout suite après : Oui Marvin à raison , ils ont l'air faits l'un pour l'autre, oncle Ted m'a même dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux dans toute sa pourquoi tu nous obliges à nous assoir ? On est punis pour quoi exactement ?

Marshall perplexe : Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais et non ma chérie vous n'êtes pas punis ne t'en fait pas. Comme vous le savez , votre oncle Ted est mon meilleur ami depuis l'université , peu importe ce que votre oncle Barney puisse dire .Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser dans l'innocence de cette façon je vais vous raconter une histoire qui date au début de sa relation avec sa femme.

Marvin ennuyé :Est-ce que ça va durer longtemps ? J'ai des cours à bosser tu sais moi.

Marshall riant : Je ne suis pas comme votre oncle Ted , je sais faire des histoire courte donc ne vous inquiétez pas , ce sera fini pour l'heure du diner, je ne raterai jamais un dîner de votre mère !

_Les enfants se regardant souriant sachant que l'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas._

Marshall commençant son voyage dans ses souvenirs : Tout commença en 2014 , lorsque votre oncle Ted commençait à sortir avec sa femme depuis quelques mois mais celle-ci devait partir pour Philadelphie, à 130 km de New york dans le cadre de ses études pour plusieurs mois. Ted dévasté par cette nouvelle , voulu me voir au bar.

_Dans la bar à sa place habituelle , Ted buvant sa bière , mine basse. Marshall arrivant et s'installant devant Ted._

Marshall paniqué : Qu'est-ce qui passe mec ? Ton message avait l'air vraiment important.

Ted parlant bas : C'est juste que tu connais cette fille avec qui je sors depuis quelques mois ?

Marshall en haleine:Oui la fille qui a jouer dans le groupe au mariage de Robin et Barney pourquoi ?

Ted semblant dévasté : Elle est partie pour Philadelphie hier pour ces études et elle n'est pas sûr de revenir à New York un jour.

Marshall compatissant : Oh mon Ted je suis désolé pour toi , je sais comment la distance peut-être dure avec quelqu'un mais cette fille est définitivement faite pour toi donc ne la lâche pas.

Ted en prenant une gorgée de bière : Je ne sais plus si elle est faite pour moi ou pas , peut-être que l'univers ne veut pas que l'on soit ensemble au final. En plus on s'est mit d'accord pour ne plus être ensemble "officiellement" pour éviter qu'on ne souffre plus de la distance.

Marshall : Un décision tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir encore lâcher une fille pour si peu ? je veux dire elle a l'air vraiment faite pour toi celle la.

Marshall 2030 : Ah oui pour comprendre ce qui va suivre les enfants , il faut que vous sachiez que votre oncle Ted , en dépit de ses airs romantique et gentil, était...un énorme salopard avec les femmes , excusez moi du langage les enfants.

_Les enfants se demandant pourquoi il s'excuse pour si peu , se regardant l'un l'autre perplexe._

Marshall 2030 : Bref , il faut que vous sachiez que votre oncle Ted a eu cours de sa vie , de très nombreuses relation. La plupart se finassait parce que votre Oncle Ted ne trouvait pas qu'elle était la " Bonne", et votre vieux père devait toujours essuyer les larmes de ces pauvres filles dans notre appartement, ce qui m'a rendu cynique au fil des années parce que votre oncle Ted n'était jamais satisfait mais reprenons.

Ted souriant : Tu sais après ce que j'ai vécu avec Victoria , je sais que les relations à distance ne marchent pas .Puis bon j'ai aussi la sensation que celle-ci n'est pas la bonne non plus,_se justifiant_, je sais qu'elle veut quelque chose de sérieux comme moi mais nos projets sont différents d'une certaine manière , même si j'adore la façon dont elle manie ma guitare , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Éclatant de rire._

Marshall après un fou rire : Je vois exactement ce que tu veux dire mon Pote. Mais du coup , ça veut dire que tu es célibataire à nouveau ! _Excité_

Ted fier : On peut plus ou moins dire ça , enfin je vais quand même voir cette fille à Philadelphie ce week-end , mais je continue a chercher la " bonne" sur New-York

Marshall perplexe : Attends tu vas la voir ce week-end alors que vous ne sortez plus ensemble ?

Ted répliquant : Oui enfin faire simple on ne sort plus ensemble de façon officielle mais on continue à se voir les week end. C'est un peu comme si bébé avait son lait tout les week-end , si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _Clignant de l'œil gauche malicieusement._

Marshall toujours perplexe: Donc tu ne sors pas avec , mais tu vas quand même " lui prendre son lait" comme tu le dit si bien, tous les week end ? Et pendant ce temps tu peux avoir une relation en toute tranquillité sur le côté ?

Ted Content : Yep ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'en fichait que je vois d'autres femmes, que " je faisais ce que je voulais" selon termes. Une relation parfaite pour les hommes ! Puis au moins je peux toujours trouver la femme de mes rêves en même temps. Tiens quand je vais dire ça à Barney il va être vert de jalousie. _Riant_

_Marshall horrifié , se rendant compte que Barney Stinsons lui même n'aurait pas fait pire._

Marshall : Ted tu te rends compte que...

_Marshall interrompu par Barney arrivant essoufflé pour parler à Ted célibataire de nouveau._

Barney essouflé : Alors mon Teddy , c'est vrai que tu es célibataire de nouveau ? _Prenant un verre de scotch cul sec_.Je pensais que tu sortais avec cette donneuse de leçon/guitariste/fille ennuyeuse qui avait jouer à notre mariage à Robin et moi._Dit-il avec de grand geste._

Ted riant de voir un Barney toujours aussi théâtral : Oui c'est vrai ! Je viens juste d'expliquer à Marshall qu'elle avait déménager à Philadelphie pour ses études mais que je continuais à la voir les weekend ! Et la meilleure partie, tiens toi bien...elle me laisse sortir avec qui je veux pendant de temps !

_Barney s'arrête de rire et regarde Marshall tout aussi perplexe._

Ted intrigué : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les gars ? Je pensais que ça vous feriez plaisir une si bonne nouvelle ! Teddiy west side est de retour dans le game ! _Faisant les pistolets avec ses mains_

Marshall disant difficilement : Ted...tu n'avais pas décidé de chercher une relation sérieuse après ce que Janette avait fait à ton appartement ?

Ted cherchant à se justifié : Oui c'est vrai ! Et je cherche exclusivement ça mais la femme avec qui je devait construire cette relation s'est éloignée de 130 km et risque de ne jamais revenir sur ne la vois que de temps en temps , que veux-tu que je fasse ?

Barney disant simplement : Euh...l'attendre sans recommencer ta refaire ton Ted Mobsy? _Faisant un High Five avec Marshall._

Ted se justifiant toujours : Roooh aller Barney tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Tu sais très bien que je cherche la " bonne" depuis plus de 10 ans ! Et vous les mecs , vous profitez bien de votre vie avec Lily et Marvin, et bientôt un nouveau , waouh respect mec.

Marshall fier : Mais non ce n'est rien. _Dit-il modestement_

Ted continuant : Et toi Barney avec Robin et vos voyages à l'autre bout du monde.

Barney fier en renouant sa cravate : On visite surtout les lits à l'autre bout du monde tu sais. S_e faisant un high five à lui même._

Ted se résignant : Vous les gars, avez tout ce que moi je recherche, et moi je reste seul pendant que ma seule copine sérieuse depuis Victoria part dans un autre coin de l'amé sais que nous avons beaucoup en commun elle est moi, mais je ne sais pas avec cette histoire de Philadelphie, je me dit de plus en plus que ce n'est pas la "bonne" , que l'univers ne veut pas nous voir ensemble.

Marshall hésitant : Je sais pas mon pote, tu veux encore abandonné une fille dès le moindre problème ?

Ted sûr de lui : Non je ne l'abandonne pas ! Je continue de la voir même si on ne sort plus ensemble parce qu'elle me plait vraiment mais je sens que je vais bientôt rencontré la "bonne" donc je ne veux pas perdre cette occasion voilà tout.

Barney fier de Ted : CA c'est mon élève ! Ted je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre sur la vie et tu rencontreras sûrement l'amour de ta vie lorsque nous serons partis Marshall et moi ! _Levant son verre_. Au fait Marshall les préparatif pour l'Italie avance comment ?

Marshall : Plutôt bien ! même si ce n'est pas facile de devoir tout déménager, je veux dire ma vie entière est ici quoi ! _Soufflant_. Mais toi Barney tu pars bientôt pour Londres avec Robin non ?

Barney visualisant la scène : Tu l'as dit ! 6 mois rien que elle et moi à Londres , la ville de James Bond ! Je serai James et elle sera...James Bondette ? Enfin je lui trouverai un surnom plus tard ! It's gonna be...Legend...wait 007 for it...Dary ! 007 Legendary ! Tient ça ferait un bon nom pour un film...Brevet déposé.Mais je dois vous laisser à plus tard les filles ! _Barney se sauve en courant voyant un message de Robin sur son téléphone.  
_

_Ted et Marshall riant de voir un Barney plus heureux que jamais depuis son mariage avec Robin._

Marshall finissant sa bière : Mais bref mon pote , moi je vais y aller , je pars pour l'Italie dans deux semaines et il me reste pas mal de paperasse à je te laisse sinon Lily va me tuer. _Riant_ Mais bon courage avec ta recherche de la " bonne" ! _S'éloignant de Ted pour retourner chez lui._

Ted se retrouvant seul regardant sa bière : La "bonne" hein...

Une jeune femme s'approche de Ted : Cette place est libre ? _Souriante._

Ted surpris et flatté à la fois : Oui bien sûr ça ne me dérange je m'appelle Ted Mosby.

_Marshall 2030 : Ni moi , Ni barney n'eurent le temps de dire à votre mère et Robin ce que Ted comptait faire, elles l'auraient certainement dissuadé de voir quelqu'un d'autre pour le bien de son actuelle copine à reparti cette nuit chez lui en bonne compagnie et semaine s'écoula avant que j'eus la chance de revoir Ted seul à seul. Il m'invita chez lui pour parler suite au départ de Barney et mère elle était occupée chez le gynécologue._

Ted faisant entrer Marshall : Hey ça va mon pote ? _Se faisant un câlin _Ah ouai il faut trop que je te racontes ce qu'il m'est arrivé cette semaine !

Marshall s'installant dans le canapé : Oui vas-y je t'écoute. _En se frottant les yeux_

Ted s'asseyant à son tour tout excité : J'ai passé une semaine de dingue ! D'abord la nuit ou tu m'as laissé je suis allé chez une fille de 25 ans , on a passé une soirée magique ! Le lendemain je suis allé à Philadelphie pour voir tu-sais-qui , et oui si tu te demandes, ça été très chaud ! Je n'avais plus de condom à la fin pour te dire ! _Riant. _ Et ce n'est pas finit ! Le lundi suivant je suis retourné au MacLaren's et Boum ! Je suis rentré avec une autre fille ! Et la même chose s'est produite hier soir aussi incroyable non ? Bref tout ça pour te dire que ne t'inquiète pas, avec la côte que j'ai en ce moment , je risque très certainement de trouvé la "bonne" d'ici ce soir, c'est mon instinct de détective qui me le dit. _Enonca-t'il_ _fièrement._

Marshall choqué : Ted tu es un mec horrible ! Tu agis exactement comme Barney avant ! Sérieusement tu as pensé aux pauvres sentiments de cette fille de Philadelphie si elle apprenait ce que tu avais fait cette semaine ?

Ted amusé : Pour te dire vrai , je lui parle souvent par message et je ne lui ai pas caché que je sortais avec d'autres filles en même temps. _Cherchant son téléphone._

Marshall attristé: Oh Ted...

Ted montrant un message à Marshall : _" Bah tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est pas comme si toi et moi on été ensemble..."_ Tu as vu ce qu'elle m'a dit elle même ? Elle n'a aucun problème avec ça donc pourquoi je devrais arrêter de chercher la bonne en même temps ?

Marshall fatigué : Écoute mon pote , je viens de passé la semaine en paperasserie, à déplacer des meubles et à m'occuper de Marvin. Fait comme tu le sens mais évite de faire souffrir des gens par ton rêve d'enfant de trouver la femme parfaite compris ? Donc arrête de voir la bassiste de Philadelphie parce que à un moment , quelqu'un va forcément souffrir et pas forcément l'un de vous deux. Rappelle toi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Victoria.

Ted réfléchissant : Tu as raison. Si je veux trouver la bonne il faut que j'arrête de voir une fille avec qui l'avenir est incertain sinon je ne pourrai rien construire avec la suivante._Passant une bière à Marshall._Merci de m'avoir fait réalisé ça Bro._Levant sa bière pour trinquer._

Marshall et décapsulant sa bière : C'est l'attitude la plus raisonnable à avoir selon moi je suis juge._Riant et trinquant avec Ted_

_Marshall 2030 : Une semaine plus tard, nous sommes partis moi , votre mère et Marvin vivre en Italie. Votre oncle Ted est venu nous dire au revoir les larmes aux yeux et on se promis de s'envoyer des nouvelles régulièrement. Un mois s'écoula et votre oncle Ted arrêta de voir sa copine du fait de la distance et continua sa recherche de la " bonne" comme je lui avait conseillé. Bien sûr il ne trouva rien de bien sérieux et l'absence du groupe le faisait sentir très 'à un jour où la bassiste de Philadelphie lui envoya un message lui disant qu'elle était enceinte de lui et qu'elle souhaitais se remettre avec lui pour élever cette se senti heureux à l'entente de cette nouvelle et se dit que finalement que la "bonne" était cette autre mois plus tard, il l'emmena à Farhampton pour lui demander sa main et la suite les enfants , vous la connaissez._

Daisy : C'est tout ? C'est quoi la morale de cette histoire alors ?

Marshall : La voici la morale les enfants , votre oncle Ted peut paraitre très heureux en ce moment mais souvenez-vous qu'il aurait oublié jusqu'à l'existence de cette femme si elle n'était pas tombé enceinte. Tout cela pour dire que les enfants , ne soyez pas comme votre oncle Ted à la recherche perpétuelle de l'idéal, blessant des dizaines de gens dans cet unique but. Si vous aimez quelqu'un , essayez jusqu'au bout sans vous dire que ailleurs sera toujours mieux.

Marvin : Tu t'es dis ça pour maman toi papa ?

Marshall souriant : Votre mère est mon unique amour, dès le début et j'ai compris dès que je l'ai vue que c'était avec elle que je voulais vivre ma vie .C'est peut-être cette relation que votre oncle Ted a cherché pendant plus de 10 ans.

Lily se montrant à la porte: Les enfants le dîner est prêt , venez vous mettre à table.

Marshall content : Les enfants peu importe que cette histoire aies réellement existé ou pas, j'espère juste que vous feriez attention dans le futur à comment choisir la personne qui partagera votre c'est pas le tout mais je tuerai pour un dîner de votre mère ! S_e précipitant vers la cuisine devant les yeux ébahis de ses enfants encore assis dans le canapé._


End file.
